Love Train
by Kairu Kobayashi
Summary: Every day on my way to school, I take the train. Well, it is normal for a high school girl to take the train instead of walking to a school that's really not close to her home. This is my life. But on the 14th day of February, something weird happened to me. Told in two POV's. A Chocolate Cosmos fan fiction. Teacher-student relationship. Hagiwara/Sayuki
1. Chapter 1

**Love Train  
**Written by Kairu Kobayashi  
A fanfiction for the manga "Chocolate Cosmos" by Haruta Nana

* * *

**Characters:**  
_Sakurai Sayuki _(The protagonist. Well, people usually mistake her for a "bully" just because she looks at people with intimidating eyes. But, she's just another girl in love.)

_Hagiwara Katsuya_ (He is a young Home Economics teacher, and in the original story, he was selling chocolate bananas when he met Sayuki at the beach. He also pretended to be Kimura Takuya, a member of SMAP.)

_Mutou Yuushi_ (He is Sayuki's "frienemy", but in fact he has feelings for her. He starts a baseball club but it becomes a "baseball-culinary" club. He tries so much to impress Sayuki.)

_Nomura Mina_ (A boy-crazy chic. She was the one who took Sayuki to the beach.)

_Harada Shiori_ (The quiet-type and equipped with mysterious aura. Like other quiet types, she is very observant.)

_Kaji Takayuki_ (He is Yuushi's friend included in the gang. He encouraged Yuushi to start a club.)

_Waka Kasumi_ (Another teacher, and her aura is somewhat annoying or boring, but she is kinda funny.)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This story is originally posted in my blog due to some reasons. And the main reason is, there is no section for Chocolate Cosmos here, but I know that some writers have already posted their own under "miscellaneous" anime and manga.

I have already said in the summary that the story is told in two POV's. The first chapter will be in Sayuki's, and the second will be in Hagiwara's. I did my best to not make them OOC, but I slightly changed their "history" (meaning, their past).

* * *

_**[Sayuki's POV]**_

Not like the usual sight, the train station had an unusually small number of people. Isn't it weird because it's Valentine's Day? But, I still need to take the train. I held my books to my chest, and slowly walked towards the seat, and sat. I looked around, there was a young man (I estimate he's in his 20's or younger...) reading our Junior book. He's older (probably in college or something...) and he's still reading a Junior book? Maybe he's a teacher. Or not? I'm not sure. He was holding a paper bag with "Choco-bananas" written on it. Maybe that's his snack for later. He adjusted his eyeglasses and then he looked at me. Wait, did he notice that I was observing him? I just looked at the floor and sighed. I didn't see his face that much, but all I know is that he had eyeglasses and all.

When the train stopped at the next station where I was supposed to get off, he also stood up and walked to the door. Well, I leaped, and that caused him to drop his chocolate bananas (but they didn't spill...)!

"Oh my, I'm so sorry..." I said as I picked up the paper bag of chocolate bananas.

"No, it's nothing...they didn't spill, after all." He said, and he smiled at me. What a wonderful smile he has...and he didn't look like a normal guy after all. "Let me introduce myself. Kimura Takuya." Eh...? No way, he isn't the one from SMAP****** at all! "Uh...okay." He's so cute! A bishounen!

_******__SMAP is a band, for those who don't know. In this story, Sayuki knows SMAP very well-unlike the original Sayuki._

He ran off holding the bag of chocolate bananas. With his face stuck in my mind, I walked along with my school bag and a pile of books close to my chest with a big smile on my face.

I arrived in school in not less than 10 minutes walking. I looked at my watch and I was quite early after all. As I walked through the noisy hallway, and when I was about to enter our classroom, Mina blocked the way and greeted me in an unusual way. "Ne, did you give anyone chocolates or flowers yet?"

"Nah. Who cares about Valentine's?" I muttered. Well, all the time and every year, I was annoyed whenever I heard the word "chocolate" or "Valentine's," except when I said it myself. I never experienced a great Valentine's. After all, it only lasts a day. I _never_ had a good romance even once in my life.

"Come on, you'll do good this year, Sayuki-chan. Want some choco?" She offered from a chocolate box she was holding. "I'm serious, this is for you." I just took one and ate it. I tried not to have any feelings against it. "You really have no plans this year, don't you?" She sat down on one desk near the door. "No plans. Never and will never have, Mina." I replied. Mina suddenly pulled my hand and pushed me to my own seat. Yuushi and Kaji were there, and Shiori was reading a romantic novel (what the-?). It was super unusual to see them having the Valentine's spirit. "Hey, Yuushi, you really didn't receive any this time?" Kaji poked Yuushi, who was staring at the view outside (is that even a view?).

"Nah. I rejected all of them."  
"Me, I accepted all of them!"  
"Even their _**feelings**_?"  
"Ye-oh, I forgot about that."

Suddenly, a wave of "human" girls _(I'd say it was an alien invasion in class)_ entered the room, all targeted Kaji. Kaji immediately hid somewhere.

"Oh, did you hear about the new Home Ec teacher?" Shiori suddenly closed her book.  
"I think, you're the only one who heard about that." Mina crossed her legs.  
"No, I heard some girls who were from the other class. They said the new one was hot and all." Shiori opened her book again, and started reading from where she stopped.  
"So it's a guy, eh? I wonder how old he is." Yuushi butted in.

"Is Sakurai Sayuki in here?" A guy from another class suddenly shouted from outside. I raised my hand. "Yeah? Any problem?"

The guy suddenly froze as I looked at him (with my usual...), and he uttered nervously, "Y-you-you're called-in the t-t-tea-teachers' office!"

"Thank you." I smiled, and walked to the teachers' office. What's it again, I wonder? Another pile of papers to be carried? Forms to be settled and brought to another building? The teachers always find me, wherever I am, whatever I'm doing. But as I slide the door open and greet them good morning, somebody has caught my eye.

* * *

"Good morning, Sakurai. You were the one I saw inside the train earlier, correct?"  
"T-t-the...chocolate bananas!" My body was trembling in shock (or do you even call that shock?)  
"I'm glad you have remembered. I searched the students' records and I saw your picture. Yes, by the way, I'm Hagiwara. Hagiwara Katsuya. And from now on, you'll be my student."

What?! NO FREAKING WAY. This guy I met earlier...will be my teacher?! And, he lied about his name, too!

"Please, come closer and have a seat."

I came to his table and sat at the chair in front of it. "I'm very sorry about your chocolate bananas! Are they squished? Smushed? Shaken? Destroyed? Or much worse...spoiled?!"  
"Please, please, nothing will rot from just a simple fall. And the bananas are quite fine...I just ate them for breakfast."  
"Break...fast?"  
"Yes, correct. Breakfast. Is there something wrong about breakfast?"  
"Sen...sei...are you our new Home Economics...teacher?"  
"Mm-hm. Why?"  
"Then, why don't you eat proper breakfast? You must eat three meals a day and-"  
"No, I was just in a hurry. But I promise to eat properly tomorrow and so."

I just sighed. What the hell was I saying? Oh no, everything I said is quite shameful...all of the teachers were looking at us. Maybe they misunderstood everything!

"Uhm, sensei...can we speak about this outside?"  
"Yes, of course."

I led the way and he also followed.

* * *

"You're not..._Kimura Takuya_." I said with a glare.  
"Of course not. It was all just a joke, a joke." He said with a smile, not affected by my glare! What is he? He isn't a normal person, I guess. All the other guys and girls I glare at always freeze, or get scared or something. Even the children cry, and the animals glare back! "But, I'm sorry for lying to you."  
"Okay...but, why did you call me to the office?" I asked, trying to cut off the personal conversation.  
"I want to give you one of these."

He held out a dark-colored flower from his coat pocket. I wasn't really wilted, though.

"Take this."  
"What's this for, sensei?" I took the flower and stared at it.

But...the flower was strange in color and also in smell. "Sensei...is it...chocolate?"

"No!" Sensei chuckled. He was probably amused by that simple question. Well, I also found my own question weird. "This one...is _Cosmos atrosanguineus_."

"I'm sorry but...I really don't know things about scientific names..."  
"Commonly, it is called Chocolate cosmos. Well, I found some around, but these are quite fragile kinds of flowers."  
"Thanks. But, isn't Valentine's a time for girls to give?"  
"I really don't choose any day."  
"Th...thanks...again."

I walked back to the classroom with deep thoughts, staring at what he gave me. Chocolates again? But...this isn't edible, I guess. I think chocolates are really connected to him. I sat on my chair and sighed. I really don't need a flower...and also a guy gave it. Is he gay or something******?

_******__In Japan and other Asian countries like Taiwan, only girls give gifts to their friends or special someone during Valentine's. Boys give on March 14, which is called "White Day"._

* * *

I didn't listen to our lecture much that whole time. I was just deep in thought. Like other delinquents told me (I'm really not a delinquent or something...), to avoid the teacher's attention, avoid looking in other directions. Look straight, but don't look stupid. That way, the teacher will think that you're listening. I guess it's working...

Even with the flower far from my nostrils, I was able to smell its aroma. I haven't seen these kinds of flowers in Japan. I'm sure he got it somewhere, in a place that this kind of flowers are hidden. Wonderland? No way.

_Ding dang dong..._

"Class dismissed. You may now take your lunch break."

Finally...the first half of class has come to an end!

Someone poked my shoulder while I was digging the things in my bag. "Hey, Sakurai, aren't you coming with us or something?" It was Yuushi.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to find my- Eh?! Where...where is it?" I looked inside all of the pockets of my school bag, and even removed all of my books. I found no wallet.

"Sayuki-chan, we'll be waiting at the cafeteria. Yuushi-kun, let's go!" Mina led the gang out.

As I tried to remove everything inside my bag, I felt that my fingers poked through something. "Huh, what could that be...?"

I looked under my bag. **_THERE WAS A HOLE!_** My wallet probably fell on my way to school...where could I have left it? Oh no...I don't have food now...

* * *

I ran towards the cafeteria when I fell to the ground in just one second. "You bast-"

"Oh, it's you, Sakurai."

Sensei was in front of me, holding a book. "Are you alright?"

I stood up without any complaints or anything. "Yeah. But in some way I'm not."

"Then, what problem is it?"

"I don't have lunch money. I might have left it in the train station, or someplace."

"I'll treat you to lunch, then."

"Are you sure? It's not-"

"Come on, let's go, you can choose anything."

He pulled my hand as if I wasn't his student. He dragged me to the cafeteria and pushed me to the line. "Go, choose anything."

I'm really not sure if I can do this...he was forcing me to choose anything I like, but I don't know if I'll have to do something in return for him. But if I don't accept, I won't be able to eat lunch! What will I do...?

"Is it okay...if I choose spaghetti?"

"Yeah. Go on. Here's the pay." He held out 1200 yen coins to me. I grabbed it, and paid for it. Meanwhile, he headed to the teachers' line and bought something else.

* * *

After lunch, I was able to get back again to our classroom and I found Shiori sitting on her chair, still focused on the romance novel she was reading.

"What's with you? You are reading a _very different_ novel now," I said as I sat beside her. She remained very quiet. But later on, she was able to sense where I put the flower that sensei gave me.

"I know who gave you that Cosmos atrosanguineus, Sayuki."  
"Huh?! What do you mean by that..."  
"It was the new Home Ec teacher, right?"

I was speechless. But how did she know that? She didn't even follow me to the faculty office.

"Y-yeah. We know each other, so he gave me one as a little gift."

Shiori went back to reading her book. Until she uttered, "When given during Valentines' day, it means, **_walk with me hand-in-hand_**, and when given to a loved one, it means, **_I love you more than anyone can_.**"

W-why did she explain all those to me? Does she mean that Hagiwara-sensei likes me? No way. But he said he found it somewhere on the street or something. And he gives it to anyone. There's no way. But...although I have a crush on him, **THIS CANNOT BE!**

"No way, Shiori-chan...Hagiwara-sensei doesn't like me. He doesn't. **AT ALL.**"  
"I don't think he doesn't..." I heard her sigh. What's with this?! He's just a new teacher and now my friends are doing this to me?!

I tried to protest, but I don't have any proof. Shoot. Then why did I receive such a thing though we only met on the train?

When the bell rang again, I sat on my seat to wait for the end of the day. _(Oh boy, I am soooo sleepy.)_ But now that I think of it...did someone find my wallet?! There's a very important memory hidden there...oh no...


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Train  
**Written by Kairu Kobayashi  
A fanfiction for the manga "Chocolate Cosmos" by Haruta Nana

* * *

**Characters (now with "what has happened!):**  
_Sakurai Sayuki _(She's the "heroine" of the story. Because of her glare, people get scared by just one glance of her. She met Hagiwara on the train during Valentine's.)

_Hagiwara Katsuya_ (He is a very young Home Ec teacher at Sayuki's school and girls frequently chase her but boys don't like him. Other than his encounter with Sayuki at the train, they have met before and he has already confessed to her! Now that they have met again, he's waiting for her reply.)

_Mutou Yuushi_ (He's a guy in Sayuki's class who shows off that he hates her although he feels the opposite. In addition to that, he has rejected all chocolates and confessions during the Valentine's, meaning that he only has Sayuki on his mind.)

_Nomura Mina_ (She is one of Sayuki's closest friends, and she loves to chase guys. Even though she's like that, she gives _friendship choco_ to her friends, even Kaji and Yuushi, during Valentine's.)

_Harada Shiori_ (She's the smart girl and quiet type. She surprising read a romance book during the Valentine's, which was unexpected by her friends. She knows a lot, and seems to know that there's something between Sayuki and Hagiwara.)

_Kaji Takayuki_ (Among the gang, he's the friendly guy and he's quite close to Yuushi. Just like him, he is frequently given chocolates, love letters, and even personal confessions-and he accepts them carelessly!)

_Waka Kasumi_ (She is a teacher with short, brown hair who observes Hagiwara constantly, but not because she likes him. She tricks him most of the time with her usual face, and her expression doesn't change most of the time. Some people say that she's quite boring.)

* * *

_**[Katsuya/Sensei's POV]**_

This class doesn't seem to be interested with the lesson. When the bell rang, I sensed the unbelievable relief in their faces. Amazing. Did the bell just...provide them with some kind of...therapy? Psh. Do they hate me, or the lesson I discussed with them? Children today just don't know the importance of teaching and learning.

I walked into the faculty office without giving them a hint that I was disappointed. Still, Waka-sensei said an awkward welcome. "Hey, newcomer. Did you receive chocolates?"

"No, I didn't. Why?"

"You table smells like them."

Hahaha! Is she asking me that because she's craving for some? I brought out one Chocolate cosmo and handed it to her. "Do you want some chocolate?" She seemed to still have a dull face even over such a joke. Is she a possessed woman? "No, thank you. I'd rather buy a real one than eat a plant."

"Fine," I sat on my desk to tidy up all the stuff. Beside my desk was a window, so I could see the "view" outside. (Is there even a view?) I saw Sakurai walking gracefully towards the gate. Oh, speaking of her. I suppose she left her wallet or something. I must find it!

* * *

Ever since the day I first met her, I have always been captivated by her smile. Well, I was shocked this morning to see her on the train wearing this school's uniform.

That day, she was with some...friends, I suppose? I know those people are also in her class as well. One girl was picking up men, but when she tried to encourage Sakurai to do the same, she went to the stall to buy some choco bananas from me. Yeah, right. I was a vendor that time. **Part-time job.**

* * *

_"Choco bananas!"_  
_"Mister, can I have one?"_  
_"200 yen."_  
_"Here."_  
_"Are you new around here? By the way, I'm Kimura Takuya."_  
_"Huh? Not really. Just in vacation with friends. I'm Sakurai. Sakurai Sayuki."_  
_"What a cute name! Nice to meet you..."_  
_"Nice to meet you, too."_

Maybe this is what I get for pretending to be a SMAP person. _(And she believed_ it.) She introduced herself as a college student (_which was...yeah, not true but I fell for it, too)_, so because I liked her and all, I went on with it. I confessed to her. But after a few days of being together, she never came back. I never heard the reply that I was waiting for.

_"Ne, do you like chocolates?"_  
_"Y-yeah. But, I don't really like receiving chocolates."_  
_"Oh. Pity."_  
_"Why?"_  
_"I'd like to give you one."_

For the first time, I handed her a flower called Chocolate cosmos. By that time I never knew what the scientific name was, or even just the meaning. I like it because it had a chocolate smell. During the sunset, we had a photo together, and had it printed on the same day. The two of us had a copy each, which meant to be a memoir.

You know, I had this mistake. Because I already "introduced" myself, I never got to tell her what my real name was. And so, we never had contact in a long time.

Because I was going to work in this school after the summer, I quit selling choco bananas and tried to make up a more matured, "sensei" figure for her because I believed back then that she really was about my age. Tch. Why did we not exchange e-mail addresses? Or number? Ah, I forgot. I don't have a cellphone. Only a home phone, though. Because of that, I was determined to find her. Until we met on the train, that is.

* * *

I decided to leave the place. I bid goodbye to all of my co-teachers, and walked away.

Near the gate, I saw a small bear with tiny glasses on it-which were just like mine. How cute. It was lying down on the ground, so I picked it up to examine it. It was a wallet. Inside it was a photo, a photo of a young man and Sakurai holding hands during the sunset...on the...beach. The beach-?

The beach! The guy in here is **me**, isn't it? Don't tell me-waaaagh!

I immediately hid the wallet in my pocket and went straight home, to the apartment. Of course I had to take the train.

As expected, there was 1200 yen here, which was her supposed lunch money. I shouldn't be rummaging through this wallet, but I need to return it. Now. Without the students noticing. I noticed a small sticky note pad, which contained a phone number.

Sakurai Sayuki.

I dialled it up, and finally...she was the one who answered. I was too nervous to start the talk. Palpitating...

"Hello? Hello?"

N-no! I must introduce myself as Kimura Takuya. Keep...cool...

"Y-you're...Sakurai Sayuki, right?"  
"Uh-huh. Who's this?"  
"I-I'm...Kimura Takuya. The one you m-met on the beach. R-remember?"  
"OOOH. The choco banana guy. How'd you know this number? And it's a home phone, too."  
"I-it was in your wallet. I found it, by the way."

I heard her sigh in relief. "Thank you so much! Then, can we meet up now? Where are you?"  
"C-can we meet up at the l-local...train station?"  
"Sure! See ya~"

Phew...good thing I wasn't caught! I'll just dress as my normal self, not a teacher, not a choco banana dude. I took my glasses and put them on, and wore casual clothes. A shirt, and shorts. _(Well, not too short of shorts. Halfway between pants and shorts, that is.)_

* * *

_**Chocolate cosmos.**_ It says, "I love you more than anyone can."

Even though we only met once, I don't know why I felt like I needed to be beside her. It seemed like she needed me more than anyone else. I just found myself falling for her, just like that. I pushed my "matured" side away.

Showy women near the train station tried to pick me up. Yuck. I'm not some dirty old man with a lousy taste. Suddenly, I heard a very familiar voice. "I said I'm not going, but you folks still keep on insisting! I don't even know you!" As I thought, it was Sayuki, surrounded by men. _Dirty_ men.

"Her mother told her not to go with strangers. Or even talk to them!"

I butt in. Good, Hagiwara Katsuya. _Be a hero._

"Who are you, four eyes?"  
"I'm her-boyfriend! Any problems?"

I'm sure there were. Sakurai knows that she never had one. She told me at the beach.

"You look more like her father. Are you sure?"

Shoot. I don't think Sakurai has noticed that it was me yet. I quickly stole a kiss from her, and the gang walked away. But in return, she shove me away like a hurricane.

"PERVERT! I thought you were some...hero-s...sensei?!"

I took out the wallet from my pocket and placed it in her hand. "I was the one who called you up."  
"But, s-sensei...the k-ki-"

I smiled at her, as if nothing happened. "Sorry if I confused you. I'm really Hagiwara Katsuya, not the SMAP guy." Her eyes looked as if tears were about to come out. "Y-you n-never...told me..."

"Because other people might notice. If people in school knew that we know each other, they might have some suspicions. I gave you a hint on the train..."  
"You should've said it straight, idiot!"  
"I don't wanna~"  
"Ugh! I hate you!"

I tapped her shoulder lightly. "Hey, Sakurai."  
"Y-yeah?!"  
"You never replied."

* * *

Silence broke out between us. But as I can see, she was already blushing. "Your fault for not having a cellphone!"  
"Sorry..."  
"What about your job...? As a...teacher..."  
"You can still stand for one year without telling anyone, right? Until graduation."  
"O-okay, I'll do that."

I wanted to tell the world...that my feelings are overflowing. Gently, she held my hand. "Happy Valentine's. I suck at making chocolate."

"Don't worry, I don't. Making chocolate." I chuckled. _(A/N: He meant he doesn't suck at doing it.)_  
"Did you know...Chocolate cosmos meant, _'Walk with me hand-in-hand,'_ ?"

And so, I accompanied home, with our hands entwined with each other, promising that...

I won't let her off...easily.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Read the original post with my drabbles and rants at . - with removing all and replacing them with periods.

I want to share a trivia! Did you know that I was supposed to write this as a one-shot and ended up with two chapters instead? (Laughs)

Nice trivia. Please give reviews! Negative and positive reviews are anticipated, as well as appreciated.


End file.
